


The Fair

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to the fair that's in town, Louis is afraid of heights and Harry buys him a stuffed animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, if i'm being honest. 
> 
> I saw [this](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com/post/85484862996/louis-tomlinson-and-harry-styles-walking-back-to) post and this just happened.
> 
> Make sure to follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com) and enjoy this short little drabble.
> 
> Happy reading!

Louis' hands are sticky from his blue and pink cotton candy.

He doesn't mind though, because his hand is currently wrapped around the most 'sexiest man alive' according to _People Magazine_ and well. He's absolutely buzzing. Harry and himself agreed to have a date night, to the fair, because it was the last day it would be open. Louis knew it'd be busy - Knew they'd get ambushed by young fans, but he didn't mind. He loved to show off his younger boyfriend.

Louis tore his hands away to get another bite of the cotton candy that he was holding, although once he saw Harry smiling down at him, he put his hands to his sides, pouting. "What?"

"You're just so cute," Harry grinned, wiping a piece of sticky-spit-up cotton candy that must've crawled out of Louis' mouth somehow - Yeah, crawled out. It wasn't because he was a sloppy eater, nope - and kissed his forehead. They were standing in front of the Ferris Wheel, the line really long and buzzing with energy. The worker with bright orange clothes offered them to skip a few people but Harry, being the saint he is, refused, telling him that there was no need. Harry complained to Louis a few hours earlier that he wanted to be treated normally, as if they weren't some famous pop-stars in one of the Worlds Most Favorite Boyband and such. They were just _Harry and Louis_. 

"No," Louis' eyebrows dip together, answering with an roll of the eye. "I'm manly, handsome... Rugged."

Harry snorts, leaning against one of the bars that holds the line together. "Sure, babe." 

"Haaaaaaz!" Louis frowns, wrapping his arms around Harry's torso, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sexy, _not cute_."

The line begins to move and Louis doesn't make an effort to move, keeping himself attached to the younger boy, even when Harry moves up a few steps, Louis tagging along but not moving his arms. He feels Harry's lips brush his ear, his curls tickle his cheek and it causes him to shiver. "You're very sexy," Harry mumbles, low and raspy, causing Louis to shiver again. "But you're also very cute. My little bugger."

Louis rolls his eyes, squaring his shoulders and standing straight again, happily noticing that people are pointing at them with grins on their faces, some people even taking pictures of them. It's something he's used to - Especially ever since him and Harry came out not so long ago. His eyes level with Harry's though, squinting at him in disbelief. "I'm _not_ little, Harry." Surprisingly, his voice comes out lower than what he intended, making him seem a lot older than he was.

Not surprisingly, however, Harry just raises his eyebrows and lets out a surprised giggle. "Definitely not," Harry deadpans. "So very big, bigger than me."

Louis smirks and pokes Harry's side, before nuzzling in it and resting his cheek on Harry's shoulder. Louis is getting a bit impatient, the line taking longer than he thought was necessary - But Harry's eyes got bright when he noticed there was a Ferris Wheel and _fuck_ if Harry wasn't the cutest person on the planet, he would've said no. He hates heights, absolutely loathes them. He's so very nervous, but he has Harry, who will hold him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear the whole time, all while looking over the edge of the cart that carries them, awing at how he can see the city.

The line moves again and they're in the front now, waiting for their turn. Louis makes grabby hands at the cotton candy in Harry's hands and Harry simply smiles before lowering his arms down so Louis can reach. "You're gonna get sick, Lou."

Louis scoffs, "This is date night, Hazzalove, I don't care!"

"I will," Harry rolls his eyes. "I'm not particularly fond of listening to you whine about how much your stomach hurts and blaming me for not stopping you."

"How dare you!" Louis shouts a bit too loudly, mock-offended. "You love me through sickness and through health - Or however that goes.."

Harry chuckles and grabs his hand when they start to board the cart and Louis tries not to think about it. "We're not married, Lou."

Louis isn't focusing now though, breathing coming out into short little pants when the Fair worker shuts the railing - Seriously? Are there no seat belts? What if someone falls over and falls to their death? What if someone trips and causes the whole cart to flip? Why aren't there better safety hazards or whatever? Louis' mind is becoming foggy, a huge mess of worry and fear, all he can think is _death, death, death_. He thinks he feels arms wrap around his stomach, massaging the skin under his favorite shirt. "It's okay, Lou.."

He didn't realize his head was between his knees and that the cool breeze from being so high up hit him like a wave. "It's okay," He hears Harry whisper again. "Baby, come on, just look at me. Just look at me, right here."

Louis' breathing stops from short pants to somewhat of a normal pace, and slowly lifts his head keeping his eyes trained on Harry's curls. His face is turned away from him, and Louis must've made a noise in protest, because Harry's _green, green_ eyes snap back to him, filled with worry. "I-I'm sorry," Louis gasps. "Look if you want - It - It must be beautiful." He wants to punch himself for even agreeing to coming with Harry on this _godforsaken stupid ride_ because now he's ruining Harry's time. Harry just shakes his head and smiles, grabbing both of Louis' hands and not breaking contact as he kisses Louis' knuckles. 

Louis calms down then, breathing in deeply before cautiously scooting over to Harry's side. Harry brings a hand to brush Louis' hair back, causing Louis to breathe deeply and close his eyes tightly. "I forgot you where afraid of heights - I thought you had gotten over it.." 

Louis remembers the time when Harry and him rode a ride that went 10 feet in the air and Louis almost lost his shit. It wasn't the highest, or the fastest, but it wasn't fun. It was during the X Factor and he was only seventeen but still. He's twenty-three now and still scared shitless. "N-Nope!" Louis tries to sound calm, but his voice comes out into a high pitched fright. "N-Never been a fan of heights."

Harry hums in acknowledgement and Louis still has his eyes tightly shut, Louis hopes Harry is enjoying what he can.

The ride comes to an abrupt stop and they're at the very top, which causes Louis to let out a shriek, hands flailing to the cart to stop it from shaking, knuckles white from how hard he's gripping. He doesn't say anything when he feels Harry jump out of his skin at Louis' scream, simply keeping his eyes screwed tight and letting his body take over - His breaths coming out into spurts of panic. The weight in his chest signals Louis that he's about to cry, but Harry's quick and pressing soft kisses around his face, grabbing his hand that might nearly fall off from the lack of circulation because of how hard he's gripping, and squeezing it tightly. He hopes, briefly, that Harry doesn't mind his clammy hands. "S'okay, Lou. Calm down." Harry assures. "They're just stopping to let more people on and off. It's not broken - It's fine, everything is fine."

Louis wants to scream at him, wants to punch his chest and scream, _FUCK NO IT ISN'T OKAY, OKAY? WE'RE STUCK, WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE, THIS IS IT! THIS IS OUR DEATH_! 

But he doesn't, simply because he's nearly having a panic attack, his chest heaving and tears welling in his eyes. "Louis, please don't cry..." Harry's voice sounds strained, worried, but Louis won't open his eyes until he feels the stupid thing move again. "Lou, baby, it's okay, look at me, yeah?"

He starts to shiver, but only because it's _so damn cold_ up here, but he doesn't budge, only squeezing his eyes tighter. It honestly hurts, but he can't open them - Not when they're dangling in the air like puppets. 

"Louis," Harry tries again, wrapping his arm around Louis' middle and kissing his temple. "It's okay, baby, we're moving, yeah? We're moving, we're almost to the ground. We're safe, everything is fine."

After a few more seconds of reassuring, Louis finally peaks one eye open and breathes a sigh of relief once he notices that it's safe to look, noticing that all he has to jump and he'll be on the ground. Maybe break a leg, but still, close enough. "I'm sorry, Haz." He breathes, guilt washing over his features. "I didn't mean to freak out - I ruined that, didn't I?"

"Of course not," Harry smiles at him, reaching over to open the door. "I still got a good look, it's really beautiful. Just worried about you, are you okay?"

"M'fine." Louis shivers. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay sweetiepie," Harry murmurs, taking his hand and leading them to the easier rides. Although, he won't voice it aloud, Louis feels sick to his stomach. He feels like he's about to pass out, so he tugs Harry's hand over to the games. "What are you doing?"

"Lets see if you can win me a stuffed animal," Louis grins a toothy grin at him, causing Harry to grin back at him, Louis loves it, loves the way his dimples show, he leans over to kiss one of them. "Up for it?"

"Always up for a challenge." 

Louis leads him to the basketball hoops, but only because he _knows_ Harry can't play basketball to save his life, but it's worth a watch anyway. Harry pays for one round of balls - which is four - and Louis watches with amusement as Harry misses _every single one_ of them, his tongue between his teeth every time he throws one. He giggles when Harry huffs out a curse word, throwing more money on the bar for at least two more rounds. 

It's even more funny, how Harry still misses every single time, either too close to the hoop and it bounces off, or way too far from the hoop in the first place. 

Harry's frustrated, but still smirking when Louis giggles at him. Louis leans on the bar and watches as Harry looks up at the stuffed animals, raising his eyebrows in question as to what Harry is doing. Is he really about to play again?

Harry buys the lion.

Louis can't stop laughing until he's red in the face, only looking up at Harry to him smiling at Louis fondly, hearts in his eyes. He carries the lion around proudly, grin on his face as they walk to the car park. Louis' stomach is untied of the knots that surrounded it earlier and they agree to get the fair's food before they head back to the car. 

Louis asks someone if they can take a picture of them and is kind of glad that fans stopped harassing them before and after they got on the Ferris Wheel and also glad that the stranger who snapped the photo didn't recognize them. He grins down at the picture before sending a tweet, proud to show off how his famous pop-star boyfriend 'won' him a lion:

After it's sent, he looks over at Harry starting up the car, ignoring the paps who are surrounding it now. He doesn't mind, simply smiling so hard that his cheeks are starting to hurt. "Thank you, Harry." He doesn't know when he turned into such a softy, such a sap - Harry brings it out of him - but he's honestly so in love with the boy next to him, he takes his hand and watches as Harry stares at him, waiting for the car to warm up. "Thanks."

"For?" Harry raised an eyebrow, confusion masking his features.

"Buying me the lion," Louis giggles again. "And being you. I love you," He whispers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lou." Harry grins at him then, beaming. "And I _won_ the lion, Lou! I won it!"

"Whatever you say, Hazzabear."

They fall into a fit of giggles once Louis teases him about how he missed every shot.


End file.
